


If I Killed Someone for you

by Zetsubouzansu



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetsubouzansu/pseuds/Zetsubouzansu
Summary: He saw it the moment his lilac hues noticed the Ordinary Girl among the rubble, a vibrant red halo above her head.A gasp escapes, she tilts her head in confusion and the albino boldly lays their claims on the young woman."You're mine now! I won't let anyone else have you!(A "fix it" fic for Akudama Drive ep9 because I'm still sad and wanna give my boo Cutthroat love)
Relationships: Cutthroat & Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	If I Killed Someone for you

He saw it the moment his lilac hues noticed the Ordinary Girl among the rubble, a vibrant red halo above her head. 

A gasp escapes, she tilts her head in confusion and the albino boldly lays their claims on the young woman. 

" **You're mine now! I won't let anyone else have you!** " 

From then on, the Serial Killer stuck to the Swindlers side. Protecting her from oncoming attacks from the Executioners and indiscriminately spilling bloodshed on their mission.

Cutthroat had convinced himself it was because of the angelic symbol of death that seemed to grow more and more, so that he could be the one to steal her life away. 

His sick mind couldn't be more wrong.

Shackling up his monstrous impulses behind an innocent smile, the Murderer suffocated the butterflies in his heart. Unaware of how they could never turn away from her face or he enjoyed seeing her eat her favourite food Takoyaki or just how **_darn cute_** she looked standing up against the other Akudama. 

_{ Why does seeing her make my heart grow soft? I'm just going to kill Swindler after all.. }_

Where did it all go wrong? 

His brain was deteriorating each day, the Akudama's intense obsession with the colour red was becoming more dangerous.

Born with the disorder of only viewing the world through monochrome left the young Cutthroat detached from the world and a looming feeling of alienation from society. He was ready to accept this fate until one day by pure chance Amethyst eyes locked onto something that wasn't black or white.

**Vibrant, Crimson, Red, _Blood_.**

The euphoria that he felt in this moment was indescribable, Finally! The young boy could prove to the world that had shunned him that they weren't a freak.

He searched high and low for his next fix, severly injuring a neighbours child with glee to see the fluid drip on to his clothes. The adults scream and call the Kansai police but Cutthroats already running, tears of fear and confusion running down their pale face. That was the first and last time he cried as 20 years later he grew to solve his problems with a trusty knife. 

But now that his Angel of Death had been separated from them, Cutthroat could no longer restrain the intrusive thoughts of brutalising the girl. Even though a part of his subconscious was nagging for him to stop.

Everything was a black, white, and red blur. One moment he was taking out some pesky executioners to present to their beloved, then the next he was pinning Swindler down, knife raised, dilated pupils, and shaky breath as they can finally execute the kill they've been dreaming of.

"C-Cutthroat.. please" She weakly begged, a petite hand gently moved up to touch the man's cheek. The sensation of warm flesh snapped the Killer out of their crazed state. 

"Huh..?" A foreign sensation was spilling from their face onto the pink eyed girls. They didn't understand why or when but tears were currently leaking.

"S..Swindler I want to kil- NO! I don't I... I-I can't control it Swindler help me!! PLEASE!!" 

Overwhelmed, Cutthroat sobbed into her neck like a scared child. Fear melts into concern as Swindler embraced the monster. 

"I-I *hic* don't want to hurt you! no i don't wanna kill Swindler I'm scared...I Love you so much I'm sorry I'm sorryimsorr-" 

"🎵 _Rain drops rain drops b-brighten my day_ ~ 🎵 " 

The albino froze, a blush stained their face as the ordinary girl began to sing him his lullaby, rocking him back and fourth. her delivery shaky as the fear for her life hadn't evaporated yet somehow her maternal instincts had kicked into gear.

" ..🎵 _Mom under the umbrella watches me play_ ~ 🎵 " 

"Swindler-"

" **Cutthroat**." 

She turns to look at him, a serious expression adorned her face. No longer was the woman the naive little girl at the start of there mission.

"You have committed **1,000** Sadistic, horrifying murders. Time and time again you'll put others lives at risk with no empathy to gain what you want. You display attributes of an _inhumane, unfeeling monster._ " 

The Albinos eyes are downcast, unable to lock onto the beautiful-yet-stern gaze of their darling as they await for hatred and scorn. 

Instead they feel a feminine hand interlock with their own soaked in blood.

"Yet, despite all of this...You still protected an unremarkable girl like me. I saw the most dangerous S rank Akudama in all of Kansai happily eat marshmallows, a man with a life sentence of 967 years sing in the rain ** _I saw a human being."_**

Cutthroat was speechless, eyes wide as they patiently let Swindler continue.

"Hey...Did you really mean it when you said you um.. love me?" The short hair girl asked, vunrability laced in her tone as a pink tint painted her cheeks. 

" **YES**!! Yes! I promise you Swindler I've never had these feelings for a person before!!" Cutthroat answered a little too desperately but after living a life of being misunderstood he needed her to know how they felt. 

"Ah..I'm glad, I-I like you alot too Cutthroat. No one has ever been intrested in me before so truthfully I was really happy when you protected me!" 

Swindler smiled softly at the albino, who shyly met hers back with his own.

"But Cutthroat, if we're going to be together..I need you to stop killing. Please. I know you struggle to control your bloodthirst but.. I can't feel safe around you if you continue taking innocent lives. I promise I'll find a way to help you control it! You don't have to suffer alone anymore! Just because you've done bad things dosent mean you can't atone for them!!" 

_{Ah..She sounds like when I first met her, Swindler never changes huh?}_ Cutthroat thought with a smile as he stared at her outstretched hand for him. Their own begins to reach out before it's pulled back reluctantly. 

"B-But Swindler I can't trust myself. I'm scared I'm gonna hurt my angel!!" 

"You won't hurt me, cause I'll kick your butt if you try!" She winked playfully with a laugh "But for real Cutthroat, you showing concern for my safety is proof you can change... I belive in you so trust me, ok?" 

They were silent for a moment before taking the Swindlers hand. Fear of his urges taking over still present but for his Angel he was willing to try to become a better person for her sake. 

"Hey Swindler I really really love you~♡!!" 

"And I love you too Cutthroat!"

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO FELLOW CUTTHROAT SIMPS PLS HELP IM SUFFERING  
> So yeah,,,ep9 happened and it had it's good and it's flaws so here's what I wish could've happened!!  
> He may come back but if not id like to wish Cutthroat RIP and a thank you for helping me through a rough time last month, ily king <3


End file.
